


wanna feel i belong

by Twitter_hikari



Series: The al-Tahan Branch [2]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, Gen, Light Angst, Spoilers for Episode 128
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 04:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twitter_hikari/pseuds/Twitter_hikari
Summary: Ishak’s had a hell of an adventure in all of fifteen minutes. Only now it’s been a year and a half and he’s faced with a world crumbling around himself and no one will talk to him.aka: that one found family tiny adventuring party





	wanna feel i belong

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from I'm Still Here (Jim's Theme) from Treasure Planet.

“Mister Gusset?” He’s very small, smaller than the gnome and Vesseek, definitely smaller than Emeka. “They will have to let us go right?” Ishak’s english is less than perfect, having only started the lessons a few months ago. Father had insisted in that way he did that they first learned French, ‘if they were ever going to join the business.’ And Ishak likes his tutors, even when he feels the itchy prickly build up of what Hamid had called his magic when they insist he can “sit still and listen young master Ishak.”

He’s sitting still now. 

Mister Gusset reaches over, patting his hand. “Don’t you worry. You’ll get to go home soon enough.”

_ The fire in his chest is so cold. _

“Mmhm.” He gives him a jerky nod before curling closer to the warm frame of Emeka and Vesseek. A large hand covers his head, stroking it gently, most definitely at odds with the fierce visage the orc had as they were all taken by force. 

“You’ll get home kid,” they promise. “Or if not, you can come live in Amsterdam with me.”

Vesseek butts their head against his, getting a pat from Emeka as well, making Ishak giggle wetly. 

“Or in my tribe,” Emeka offers. “We will keep you safe if you cannot go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tada welcome to part the second of al-Tahan angst.  
> I have favorites. 
> 
> I'm not sorry.
> 
> a tumblr! also on discord @hikahika#0972 come talk to me i enjoy having friends!


End file.
